Tales of Romance
by WintersBlaze
Summary: AU. [InuKag SanMir] Inuyasha is an aspiring romance novel author. Kagome is a diehard romance novel fan as well as aspiring director. On a novel deadline, Inuyasha goes to find inspiration, but inspiration can come in alot of forms... [Full Summary Inside
1. Almost a Lady

**_Tales of Romance_**

A/N: Okay, I kind of decided to start this story before my others ones that I had planned, so if this one goes good then I'll write up a plot and write it. Enjoy!

Full Summary: Inuyasha, an aspiring romance novel author, found himself drawn to the magic of romance, longing for such a relationship as found in the novels. Enter Kagome, a hopeless romantic, who is a die-hard fan of romance novels, as well as an aspiring director. When black and white clashes, watch fate intervene and romance unwind.

_**TITLE AND BOOK REFERENCE IN THIS STORY WILL LIKELY BE CHANGED! PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS OF ROMANCE NOVELS! THANKS!**_

&_ **  
**_

Tales of Romance

Chapter 1: Shop Girl

By WintersBlaze

&

The fierce gust of wind blew by the people as the subway went by, making them stagger a few feet behind them. As if in realization that had meant that the train had arrive, a sudden crowd of people rushed on to the long metal train, selfishly pushing each other, hoping to get a proper seat. The young woman of 21 stepped on the subway and made her way over to the only unoccupied seat on the train, which was seated beside a rather grumpy looking half demon.

Smoothing her green skirt after sitting down, Kagome turned her head towards her neighbor and gave him an amused grin. He was wearing a black team sweater, which had something written on the arm. Kagome glanced at it interestingly to see that it said, 'Inuyasha.' He was quite cute she had to say, with amber eyes, and long silver hair that would have looked bad on anyone but him. But the one thing that got her attention the most was two small furry appendages sticking out of the top of his head, which she soon recognized were ears.

Snapping his tanned face in her direction he gave her an irritated gaze.

"Hi." Kagome spoke friendly up to him.

His gaze narrowed. "What do you want?" he grunted, crossing his arms and looking away from her. He felt her give a lazy shrug and look away.

"I like your ears." she announced, stating as if it were obvious.

"Feh" The 24 year-old man peaked at the girl beside him from the corner of his eye. Her midnight blue hair ran down her back and shoulders, ending at her waist. Her wide dark brown eyes concentrated on something in her hands, which to Inuyasha looked to be a book. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tilted his head down to glance under the book.

It read…The Notebook. Now, Inuyasha wasn't always open about being a big romance novel fan when it came to reading them, but he loved to write them, ever since his mother used to read him her romance novels as a child he was always captivated by the way the author could put so much depth into the understanding of an intimate relationship. He had longed to one-day find a romance like that in the novels, but who could ever love a lowly half demon like himself.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." she teased, watching him trying to peak under book.

Inuyasha quickly shot back up to his original position with a light pink tint on his face. Perhaps he had dawdled there for bit to long. Not being able to come up with a good response, he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "What do you know about curiosity and cats?" Oh smooth, very smooth, your not going to impress her now…no…wait….impress her?…feh…

"What?" she pouted playfully. "Can't a simple romance novel reader know a thing or two about curious cats?"

Inuyasha smirked at her response. This girl had some spirit. Opening his mouth to say something else to the woman, he was suddenly cut off by the speakers in the train.

'_We have now arrived at Tama station.'_ The train started to slow down. _'If you are going downtown please go to level one, if you are going to the water front please go to level 2. Thank you for taking the Tokyo Express, we hope you have a nice day.' _The train came to a complete halt and a catchy ding rang as the doors opened.

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped off the train and faced one another.

Kagome put a happy grin on her face and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll run into each other again."

He shook her hand and gave a small goodbye before watching her skip off towards the escalator. Turning around he walked the opposite way kicking an abandoned bottle that lay on the floor. He smiled slightly to himself.

'Maybe we will.'

&

Hopping up the last two steps, Kagome pushed open the door to the bookshop, hearing the familiar bells ring as she did so. She worked at this bookshop part time, which she enjoyed most whole heartedly for not only did her best friend, Sango work there, she got all the new romance novels half off. That was probably a good thing since she had probably read every romance novel at the library twice already. Everybody knew that she was a hopeless romantic on the campus at the college she attended, almost to the point where everybody called her Juliet.

She really was a good romance writer, but not in novels, in plays. It was her dream to one day become a professional movie and play director.

"Hey, Kagome!" The female voice, which came from Sango, called from behind a bookshelf, eyes just barely being able to peer over the top.

After Kagome's name was said another person, who was called Keade suddenly stood up from behind the counter startling, Kagome. Keade was the elderly woman that ran the book store, hence the name. Kagome had decided she was always very energetic for her age.

"Guess what?" the woman cheered. She pulled out a crisp, very new looking book and tossed it to Kagome. She recognized before she even caught.

"Oh my god! It came!" she cried happily as she glanced at the new copy of 'Almost a Lady.' Dancing around gleefully in circles, she let out more excited scream and set the book on the counter, glancing at it fondly before heading off to help put books on shelf's.

Oh how she couldn't wait to get home.

&

A/N: So there ya go if ya like it ill keep it if ya don't well I'll write it anyways and keep it for myself!


	2. Second Chance

**_Tales of Romance_**

A/N: I've now got the plot a done, ill try not to get off track off it. I've decided that I'm going to try and make the chapters quite a bit longer. I have changed a few things about the first chapter (read below) and if you think you might want to read the book _'Almost a Lady' _be warned it has sexual scenes in it that I didn't even know about till I read it.

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

_**A few things have been change in the first chapter, for one, I have taken Miroku out of the first chapter, I want to use him later in the story. Second thing I have decided to make Inuyasha more cocky then insecure, AND third the book has been changed from 'Shop Girl' to 'Almost a Lady' THANKS!**_

**Review Replies will be at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, although I wish I did. Nor do I own the song in this fic, it's by Ashlee Simpson. I don't even own the book in this fic either, that's by Jane Feather. Geez, Do I even own anything anymore?

_Unusual Fact of The Day: The fortune cookie was invented in 1916 by George Jung, a Los Angeles noodlemaker._

* * *

Tales of Romance

Chapter 2: Second Chance

By WintersBlaze

* * *

Kagome let out a long puff of air; catching her bangs and making them hover and flutter above her eyes. She had finished two years of university now, half-way, which means she had another two years to go. It was classes like this one, history, which she had to take to get enough credit to pass university, even though it was so boring it, could put Godzilla to sleep.

Kagome silently glanced around the room cautiously. The teacher babbled on about something at the desk, and the straight A students sat attentively at the front, backs straight and heads turned toward the teacher, occasionally glancing down to take notes. The rest of the students were either sleeping behind textbooks or doodling in their notebooks.

Giving one final peek at her surroundings, Kagome reached down and opened up the small blue book sitting in her lap.

She gave a small smile at the feeling of the book in her slender hands. The thin paper of the book glided through her fingers and she could feel the letters of the book, which spelled _'Almost a Lady' _stick out from the otherwise smooth cover.

Since she had come home from the bookstore yesterday she had finished three chapters and was now starting on the fourth. So far, an independent woman named Meg had been accidentally knocked unconscious, mistaken for someone else, and taken on to a ship with a handsome captain named, Cosimo.

Kagome squinted at the small black printing on the paper and silently started to read to herself.

'_Meg found it difficult to keep her footing as she dried herself after her bath. The _Mary Rose_ was skipping over the water under a stiff breeze and the sky beyond the cabin was darkening. Wrapped in –'_

Three annoying and loud buzzes were suddenly heard, interrupting Kagome as she read. People around her started to scatter around, trying to collect their possessions and hurry out the door without bumping into anybody in the process.

Letting out a tiny irritated sigh she folded over the corner of her book, shut it, and placed in back inside her school bag, along with her paper and pens.

Although she was slightly annoyed she didn't get to go farther in her reading, she had to praise the bell for getting her out of that class.

When Kagome reached the doorway, she gripped her hand on the frame had swung herself around the corner swiftly, causing her, unfortunately, to collide with a boy. His light brown mop of hair flew forward violently, and his dark eyes closed from the impact. Both Kagome and the boy fell backwards onto the ground. A few people stared strangely at them, while others restrained a laugh.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Kagome talked quickly, not bothering to look at exactly she bumped into, as she stood up and shuffled around picking up papers that that fallen out of her bag.

"No way, it was my fault, Higurashi." The boy replied "I shouldn't be walking close to the doors when I go by."

Kagome was about to protest, but something he said caught her attention. The only person who called her Higurashi was…

"Hojo?" She hoped it wasn't.

Turning around she got a good view of the smiling Hojo, who had already stood up and brushed himself off.

Oh god, it was him…

Hojo's grin, if possible, got a little wider.

"Hojo!" Kagome feigned excitement. "It's nice to see you!"

"It's nice to see you to, Higurashi!" Hojo had a cheerful smile plastered on his face, even still when he reached into the front pocket of his school bag and pulled out a medium-sized box. "Here Higurashi, I've got something for you."

Kagome blinked. "Uh, was is it?"

"They're allergy herbs." Hojo beamed proudly and Kagome gave him a questioning look.

He caught her look then pointed out, "You know, for allergies?"

Kagome sweat dropped, well that much she could've figured out.

"Well that's really nice of you Hojo, but you don't have to keep buying me stuff."

Suddenly, Hojo's smile disappeared. "What? You don't like my gifts?"

Raising her eyebrows, Kagome waved her hands in front of her quickly. "No! No! I didn't mean –"

"Don't worry Higurashi" Hojo spoke confidently "I understand."

Kagome's jaw fell down. "You…You do?"

"You don't want to burden me with the responsibility of your allergies."

Cheerfulness once again came to Hojo's face in the form of a smile. "Your so considerate, Higurashi."

Kagome fell down anime style. Well, I guess once Hojo, always Hojo. She didn't even have allergies. She had already given up trying to get him to stop asking her out all the time. It seemed the only way to make him stop was to yell at him and still then the silence was only temporary. Why was it that she could only seem to attract the weird ones?

Kagome was broke out of her musings when Hojo began to speak.

"Say Higurashi…" He tucked his arms behind him and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Kagome sighed, this was gonna be one of him many attempts to ask her out. "Sorry, Hojo, but I'm going clubbing with Sango tomorrow."

"Oh." Hojo's face looked disappointed. "Well, maybe another time."

Nodding, Kagome lifted up a hand in symbol for goodbye. "I should really be going Hojo. I'll see you later."

"Bye Higurashi!"

Kagome jogged momentarily down the hall, stopping in front of the swinging doors to open them.

A car honk came from the left and she jogged toward the cherry red convertible and hopped into the passenger seat beside a dark-haired girl.

"Hey Sango" Kagome greeted while doing up her seatbelt.

"What took you so long, Kagome?" Asked Sango putting the car in drive and wheeling it out of the parking lot.

Kagome gave a look, which Sango came to recognize was the, I-just-ran-into-Hojo-look and shook her head. "I don't see why you don't just give him a chance."

Kagome sighed and leaned her head on the chair as Sango turned on to the highway. "But you know me Sango, I don't want just anyone. I want someone who will take my breath away…" she said dreamily almost forgetting that Sango was even there.

Sango turned right. "Well, doesn't Hojo take you breath away?"

Kagome contemplated the idea before smiling and replying, "Yeah, I guess he does."

Sango beamed.

An annoyed look soon came over Kagome's face. "After yelling at him for five minutes that is."

"Oh Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" Sango asked, letting out a small chuckle.

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "Are we still up for clubbing tomorrow?"

"You bet." Sango reached over and turned on the radio and Kagome recognized the song as soon as it was turned on.

"This is a good song, turn it up!"

The music was turned up louder to the point where even people on the other side of the street could hear it.

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you_

_Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through_

Kagome started to sing loudly to the music.

_My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone_

_  
I don't even know where the hell he goes_

_But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

Sango joined in with her.

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E _

_  
L,O,L,O,L,O_

_  
Oh did you hear me say?_

They drove by a large reflective building, and a parking lot that had a cement ceiling. Driving by a blue car, the driver watched them as they flew by.

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O_

_I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life  
Girls for like  
Oh hold off I need another one  
I think you, you do too  
Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind  
So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good_

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talking bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O_

_I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do_

Sango turned off the radio when they came up and stopped in front of the numerous stairs. "We're here."

Hopping out of the car she turned to Sango. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime!"

The convertible drove away as Kagome bounded up the stairs and into the house. She slipped off her shoes and climbed up the stairs in sock feet.

When she reached her room she tossed herself onto the bed, pulled out her book from her bag and began to read.

_'Wrapped in the towel, her hair in a towel turban, she knelt on the window cushion and looked out. The sea had lost its sparkle and was now the color of pewter, the rolling waves tinged pink by the setting sun…'_

* * *

"Inuyasha, this is unacceptable!" A woman with her black hair pulled back in a bun exclaimed to the young man with silver hair sitting in front of her. Her red eyes were fixated on him boring in his amber ones, making him feel rather vulnerable at the moment.

The woman placed her long-nailed hands on her desk and leaned forward. "I have given you a whole year to write your first novel and you don't have it finished?"

"Sorry, Kagura, but it's hard for me to find any inspiration." Inuyasha apologized.

Closing her eyes, Kagura rubbed her temples with two fingers. "I don't do this very often, but since you're new at this…" She sat down in her leather chair. "I'll give you a second chance."

Inuyasha blinked. "You will?"

"Yes, I will give you half a year to either complete the novel you have now, or start and finish a new one."

Inuyasha sat in shock. "A whole half a year? Are you serious?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, I am being serious." She handed him papers of what was currently Inuyasha's unfinished novel. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind and decide to fire your ass anyway."

Inuyasha scrambled up from his seat. "Yes Ma'am"

'Even though she's my sister-in-law she sure doesn't act like it.' Inuyasha thought as he walked out of her office.

The company that Inuyasha worked for was called Tama Publishing. It used to be owned by his father and mother, before they died in a freak accident involving a helium balloon and a hatchet. He never really understood what happened. Now his brother, Sesshomaru and his wife Kagura, owned the company. His brother was cold and stoic while Kagura was wild and snappy. What a match, eh?

When his brother gave him a spot in the company, Inuyasha happily took it. As soon as he joined he was given the instructions to write a novel. So that's what he did, he went out to write a novel. There was only one problem. He didn't know what in the world to write about. He had hundreds upon hundreds of ideas swimming in his head but each of them seemed to not fit him, this was his first professional novel after all. People seem to judge the author on what and how they write.

The wind blew through his hair as he stepped outside of the large reflective building. Walking down the sidewalk his destination was the royal blue car situated under the cement ceiling. He took his key ring and pressed the unlock button on it, causing a small click from the car.

Inuyasha opened the door and slid into it and then started it. He pressed a button and the roof slid back. It was pretty warm today. Wheeling around the cement pillars, he came to the turnoff.

Music could be heard to Inuyasha's sensitive ears. Before he knew it a cherry red convertible sped past him blaring what had sounded like to him to be _'LOVE'._ Both girls were shouting out the lyrics, which really didn't sound that bad. The one girl in the passenger seat had her arms up in the air while moving her head around, making her hair toss around her with it.

Inuyasha momentarily stared at her before regaining his composure and turning down the street the opposite way.

"Feh, woman."

* * *

A/N: Well there's chap 2 I actually thought it was gonna be a bit longer since it was 5 double sided pages in my notebook, oh well I guess I write big. Please Review!

**R**_E_V**I**_E_W**S**

**Tsubaki's Apprentice: Lol thanks, I'm a little bit off a romance novel fan too hehe Thanks for reviewing!**

**Inuyasha'sWife4Eva: I'm glad you like. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kitsune Diva: Thanks much for reviewing **

**InukagArethebestpair: Thanks for reviewing!**

**xoxsilver moonxox: Lol thanks. I've actually never read the notebook before, but I have seen the movie. Some good romance novels are Almost a Lady although it kind of had sexual scenes in it, I didn't even know about till I read it. Yup, well thanks for reviewing!**

**SD6789: Thanks Hope ya enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
